The Return Of The First Avenger
The Return Of The First Avenger '(engl. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier) ist ein US-amerikanischer Kinofilm von Kevin Feige und Marvel Studios und die Fortsetzung von Captain America: The First Avenger. Nach den dramatischen Ereignissen in New York gegen Loki und seine Schergen zieht sich Captain America zurück, kämpft aber immer noch an der Seite von S.H.I.E.L.D., doch erfährt, dass sein alter Feind, die Hydra, nicht weit von ihm entfernt ist... Handlung Auch jetzt fällt es Steve Rogers (Chris Evans), der die Rolle des Captain America verkörpert, nicht leicht, sich in die neue Welt einzuordnen. Bei einer Trainingseinheit am Lincoln Memorial befreundet er sich mit dem ehemaligen Fallschirmjäger Sam Wilson (Anthony Mackie) an, der nun sich zum Ziel gemacht hat, in Amerika traumatisierten Soldaten zu helfen. Peggy (Hayley Atwell), Rogers ehemalige Freundin in den Kriegsjahren, liegt wegen ihres hohen Alters im Bett und leidet an Alzheimer, doch Rogers besucht sie weiterhin, um ihr beiseite zu stehen. Bei einer Außenmission versucht Captain America, eine Gruppe von Soldaten, die S.T.R.I.K.E., unter Leitung von Brock Rumlow (Frank Grillo) und Natascha Romanoff (Scarlett Johansson) aka Black Widow ein S.H.I.E.L.D. Schiff und dessen Besatzung von Pirtaten zu befreien, doch die Missionen trennen sich, da Black Widow ihre eigenen Ziele verfolgt, die sie von Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) erhielt. Ihr gelingt es die Daten des Schiffes auf einen USB-Stick herunter zu laden. Bei einem darauffolgendem Gespräch am nächsten Tag konfrontiert Captain Amerika Fury damit, welcher ihm erzählt, dass es sich hierbei um Projekt Insight handeln würde. Unterhalb des S.H.I.E.L.D. Gebäude befinden sich drei Helicarrier, die durch Satelliten so scharf gestellt sind, dass sie jeden Menschen überwachen und festnehmen können, noch bevor er zur eigentlichen Bedrohung werden kann. Rogers lehnt diese Art von Freiheit und Kontrolle ab und zieht sich von S.H.I.E.L.D. zurück. Bei dem Versuch an die Informationen des Datenträgers von Black Widow zu gelangen, schlägt Fury fehl und er bittet Alexander Pierce (Robert Redford), ein alter Freund und Leiter von S.H.I.E.L.D., das Projekt Inside zunächst auf Eis zu legen. Trotzdem hat Fury bedenken, ob Pierce dieses Versprechen einhalten kann und will Maria Hill (Cobie Smulders) in sein Team holen. Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen wird Nick Fury von mehreren Attentätern und von dem Winter Soldier (Sebastian Stan) angegriffen, kann aber fliehen und erhält Zuflucht in der Wohnung von Rogers. Dort kann er dem Soldaten erzählen niemandem zu vertrauen, da S.H.I.E.L.D. korrupt sei. Kurz daraufhin wird er von dem Winter Soldier angeschossen. Trotz der Rettungsversuche stirbt Fury. Pierce stellt nun wieder das Projekt Inside wieder ein, doch Captain America verbündet sich nicht mit ihm und hält ihm auch die Informationen des USB-Sticks vor. Wegen Landesverrats macht Pierce Jagt auf Rogers, der sich mit Black Widow verbündet. Sie finden heraus, dass der Ursprung der Daten aus einem ehemaligen Militärlager entspringt. Hier hatte Arnim Zola (Toby Jones), ein ehemaliger Hydra-Wissenschaftler sich sein Reich aufgebaut, indem er sein Bewusstsein in einen Computer schleuste. Dieser erklärt ihm, das nach Red Skull die Hydra niemals aufgehört hatte zu existieren, denn nach der Gründung von S.H.I.E.L.D. versteckte sich Hydra in der Organisation zusammen mit Pierce als oberster Leiter der Hydra. Mit dem Projekt Inside sollen die drei Helicarrier nun dafür sorgen, dass die Ordnung in der Welt wieder hergestellt wird. Die Computeranlage und somit auch Zola werden von einem Raketenangriff zerstört und Rogers und Romanoff finden Zuflucht bei Wilson, der die beiden unterstützen möchte. Er selbst stattet sich mit einem Fluggerät, bestehend aus zwei Flügeln und einem Raketenjetpag, aus. Von dem S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten Jasper Sitwell (Maximiliano Hernández) erfahren die drei, dass mit dem Projekt Inside Hydra nicht nur die Menschen kontrollieren wollen, sondern auch gleichzeitig durch die Helicarrier alle eliminieren, bevor sie überhaupt zu einer Bedrohung für die Menschheit werden. Um dies zu verhindern, versuchen die drei in das Hauptquartier einzudringen, doch werden von dem Winter Soldier angegriffen, der sich als James Barnes herausstellt oder als Bucky, wie ihn früher Rogers seinen alten Freund bezeichnete. Bei dem Sturz von der Eisenbahn im Jahr 1944 überlebte Bucky, wurde aber von Zola von Experimenten benutzt. Dadurch wurde ihm ein Metallarm eingesetzt und sein Gedächnis durch eine Gehirnwäsche gelöscht. Von der Erkenntniss wie gelähmt werden die drei von dem vom S.T.R.I.K.E.-Team gefangen genommen, welches die Aufgabe hat, die drei zu töten. Maria Hill eilt ihnen zur Hilfe und bringt sie an einem sicheren Ort, wo sie auf den tot geglaubten Nick Fury treffen, der seinen Tod vor S.H.I.E.L.D. nur vorgetäuscht hatte. Er erklärt ihnen, dass drei Chips nötig seien, um Projekt Inside zum Scheitern zu bringen. In jedem der Helicarrier müsste ein Chip ersetzt werden, damit sich die Carrier selbst zerstören sollen. Roger gelingt es bei dem Plan zwar S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten auf seine Seite zu bringen, indem er durch die Lautsprecheranlage erklärt, dass Hydra hinter all dem stecke, doch dies verhindert nicht, dass die drei Helicarrier gestartet werden. Während Captain America und Wilson die Chips in den drei Flugschiffen ersetzen, gelingt es Romanoff sich als ein Mitglied des Weltsicherheitsrates zu tarnen, um so nah genug an Pierce heran zu kommen. Mit Hilfe von Fury kann sie die Daten von Hydra und S.H.I.E.L.D. ins Internet stellen. Pierce wird von Fury erschossen, als dieser Black Widow nach ihrer Tat als Geisel benutzen will. Beim dritten und letzten Chip wird Captain America von dem Winter Soldier konfrontiert, schafft es aber ihn einzusetzen und befreit seinen Freund vor seinem Tod, da Bucky im Helicarrier zwischen zwei Metallstangen eingeklemmt war. Mit dem Satz "Ich steh das mit dir durch", den Roger und Bucky schon im Krieg verwendeten, kommt Bucky zur Besinnung, rettet seinen alten Kameraden als dieser aus dem Helicarrier ins Wasser stürzt, verschwindet aber und geht seine eigenen Wege. Wilson und Rumlow, die sich in der Zeit einen Faustkampf im Hauptquartier lieferten, werden von einem der Helicarrier erfasst, der droht ins Gebäude zu stürzen. Wilson kann von Fury und Natascha gerettet werden. Nach dem Kampf beschließt Roger zusammen mit Wilson nach Bucky zu suchen, während Fury durch S.H.I.E.L.D veranlasst alle seiner Agenten zu durchkämmen, um seine Firma wieder aufzubauen, ohne noch einmal von Hydra hintergangen zu werden. In der Endszene bildet sich eine weitere Gruppe mit ähnlichen Absichten von Hydra unter der Leitung von Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, der im Besitz von Lokis Zepter und den Zwillingen Quicksilver und Scarlet Witch ist. In einer zweiten Szene besucht Barnes das Smithsonian-Museum und die Ausstellung von Captain America. Besetzung Produktion Soundtrack zum Film Der '''Captain America: The Winter Soldier – Original Motion Picture Soundtrack wurde von Henry Jackman komponiert. Am 1. April 2014 wurde die CD zu dem Soundtrack auf dem Markt veröffentlicht, erhielt aber auf mehreren Internetplattformen eine schlechte Bewertung wie auch von Hans Zimmer, der es als "nondescript" (engl. unauffällig/unscheinbar) beschrieb. #Lemurian Star thumb|250px|Cover der Soundtrack CD #Project Insight #The Smithsonian #An Old Friend #Fury #The Winter Soldier #Fallen #Alexander Pierce #Taking a Stand #Frozen in Time #Hydra #Natasha #The Causeway #Time to Suit Up #Into the Fray #Countdown #End of the Line #Captain America #It's Been a Long, Long Time - Jule Styne & Sammy Cahn #Trouble Man - Gaye Kritik Weitere Filme *Captain America: The First Avenger Der erste Film der ausstehenden Trilogie und beinhaltet die Erschaffung des Helden Captain Americas in den Jahren des zweiten Weltkrieges. Hierbei erfährt er, dass die Organisation Hydra hinter all den Kriegen stecken würde und versucht "Red Skull" und seine Gefolgsleute zu stoppen, da sie die Weltherrschaft erlangen wollen. *The First Avenger: Civil War Der dritte Film ist bereits für 2016 am 6. Mai geplant. Trailer center|400 px Bilder Bilder MV5BMjI1NTQ5NzU4N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDk5OTI0MTE@._V1._CR0,115,935,390__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjA1OTI1MDAyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTk5OTI0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjA1NDI4ODk5N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjk5OTI0MTE@._V1._CR1,116,934,390__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTY1NTc3NDE4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzk5OTI0MTE@._V1._CR1,116,934,391__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTUwMTUyNTY3Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDk5OTI0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTQwNTM5OTAzOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTk5OTI0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjI3MzgxMDg4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjk5OTI0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BNTIwMzYwODExNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzk5OTI0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTg0MTQ5NzM2MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODk5OTI0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTQ5OTA5ODM4N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTk5OTI0MTE@._V1._CR1,117,934,390__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjMxMzg1OTk5NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTAwMDM0MTE@._V1._CR0,116,935,392__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTg2NzQ5OTg2NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjAwMDM0MTE@._V1._CR261,1,414,622__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjIxMzEyNzA0N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjAwMDM0MTE@._V1._CR0,117,935,390__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BNjEyNjYzNjMxNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzAwMDM0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTgwNTM3MjcwOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODAwMDM0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTc5MjkwODUxMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTEwMDM0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTkzNTQ4NzExMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjEwMDM0MTE@._V1._CR0,116,934,393__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTY5MjExMDExNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTEwMDM0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTYwMTA1NTA3M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjEwMDM0MTE@._V1._CR1,114,933,393__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BNjE1Njk3NzQ1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODEwMDM0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMzQ3MTU1NjIyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTEwMDM0MTE@._V1._CR260,0,414,622__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTQ3NDMwOTc4N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDIwMDM0MTE@._V1._CR260,0,415,622__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjE0NDA1Mzc3OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDIwMDM0MTE@._V1._CR1,116,933,391__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjAzNDcwMjAxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTIwMDM0MTE@._V1._CR1,118,932,388__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BNDQzMjcwMzA0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjIwMDM0MTE@._V1._CR1,116,932,390__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTc4OTMyMDIyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDMwMDM0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTkzMTUyMzA4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTMwMDM0MTE@._V1._CR0,116,934,392__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTQzMTcwNjQ4N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjMwMDM0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BOTExOTA1MTU1NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzMwMDM0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTU2NTQ2NDQ0Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDMwMDM0MTE@._V1._CR0,115,935,391__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjExMDA3Nzc1N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTMwMDM0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTk5NTkzMzI2OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjMwMDM0MTE@._V1._CR2,116,932,391__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BODc4Mjg3MDU1Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzMwMDM0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTQwMzY5NzkxNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTQwMDM0MTE@._V1._CR0,115,935,393__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BNjQ2NjQyNDQyN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjQwMDM0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjM4MjE5ODg2OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDQwMDM0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BOTU1MTMyNzg1OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjQwMDM0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BODI4MjAxODA1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDUwMDM0MTE@._V1._CR2,115,933,391__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTY0NDk4MjYxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTUwMDM0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTQ1NTA3NTc4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjUwMDM0MTE@._V1._CR0,116,935,389__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTc0NDY1MjQxOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzUwMDM0MTE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BNjU1ODYyNzQ3Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTc0MDI5MDE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTU4Njc0MDY5NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDc0MDI5MDE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMzkzODYzOTExNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjc0MDI5MDE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTQ5MzY1NDY0MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzQ2Njc4MDE@._V1__SX1865_SY840_.jpg Poster 21052588_20131028105358844.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx (1).jpg CaptainAmerikaPoster2.jpg CaptainAmerikaPoster3.jpg CaptainAmerikaPosterPoster4.jpg CaptainAmerikaPosterPoster5.jpg CaptainAmerikaPosterPoster6.png CaptainAmerikaPosterPoster7.jpg CaptainAmericaPosterWinterSoldier.jpg 377579.jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Comicverfilmung Kategorie:Fortsetzung Kategorie:Marvel Kategorie:Marvel Cinematic Universe Kategorie:Captain America Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Marvel Studios Kategorie:Disney